


What the fuck,Levi?!

by Sianera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Levi is an Asshole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianera/pseuds/Sianera
Summary: Levi just loves being a teasing ass.





	What the fuck,Levi?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

“What.The.Fuck?" Levi said as he eyed the handcuffs in his lover's hand.The brunette's face was crimson as he said, "I thought we could try something new? I also got a blindfold."

"Has sex with me gotten that boring,Eren?" Eren's eyes widened in shock."N-NO!I love it when you fill me up,no matter what!I just saw them and...I don't know...I liked the idea?" 

The raven got up with a sigh and took the cuffs from the younger male."So...you want me to use these on you?" Eren nodded at that."Want me to use the blindfold too?" Levi asked and the brunette looked away shyly "If...if you...don't mind..." He said averting eye contact.

Levi looked between the metal in his hand and his lover,trying to think if this was such a good idea."You kinky little shit." With that, he threw the cuffs on the bed behind him and grabbed Eren by his collar,pulling him into a hard kiss.

 

Eren was startled but soon returned the kiss,licking his way into Levi's mouth to fight with the raven's tongue.  
Dominating the younger's mouth easily, Levi turned them around and backed them up until Eren fell on the bed,with him on top.

He let his hands trail down Eren's sides,then grabbed his shirt to pull it over his head,reluctantly breaking the kiss.Grabbing the cuffs to his right,completely ignoring the blindfold, he took Eren's wrists and clamped the cuffs down on one of them,bringing the other side through the headboard and locking his other wrist too.

He looked into those beautiful green eyes,a devilish smirk on his lips and gave him a quick kiss to his lips,then kissing and licking a trail down his chest to the brunettes perked nipples.

Levi drew circles around one of the fleshy nubs with his tongue, before taking it in his mouth,licking and slightly biting at it with his teeth while squeezing and tugging at the other with his hand.

Eren let out a quiet moan,trying to get his hands free.

He started squirming,feeling the throbbing between his legs that wanted the raven's attention the most."Please Levi!Stop teasing!" He pleaded.

Levi smirked at him and just switched his hand and mouth until Eren was desperately tugging at the cuffs."COME ON!Leviii!" Eren whined."Why so impatient,babe?" Levi said grinning up at Eren.

The younger glared at him and gave him a kick on the back to get him to go on.

"Okay,okay,calm down." With that Levi made his way down, but torturously slow,kissing and nipping at almost every inch of the tanned skin beneath him.

Reaching the fabric of Eren's boxers, Levi tugged his thumbs beneath his waistband to pull them down,freeing the brunettes erection.

He licked a languid stroke from the base to the tip, before taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it,earning a loud moan from his lover.

Levi started bobbing his head,each time taking in more of Eren until he was hitting the back of his throat."Fuck...Levi" Eren groaned.

The raven hollowed his cheeks and circled the head with his tongue,dipping it in the slit and letting his teeth graze the skin, every time he came up.

"LEVI!I'm...c-close" the younger warned.Levi smirked and let go of Eren's cock with a lewd 'pop'.

Eren looked at him confused and was about to ask what Levi was planning, when said man got off of the bed and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Levi?..LEVI!WHAT THE FUCK?!COME BACK HERE,YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled as the man left the room,snickering.

"Sorry,guess you will have to wait a bit." Replied Levi before he shut the door and Eren got the feeling that he wasn't sorry.At all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love being a dick to Eren for some reason.


End file.
